How Do You Choose?
by Evie Rose
Summary: Set in mid fourth season. Prue is back, what could be wrong with that? There can not be four charmed ones. Piper and Phoebe must send Prue back or will Paige suffer the consequences.
1. Default Chapter

_You guys know the drill. I do not own any Charmed characters and never will. However characters I create are mine as they came out of my imagination. Also Cole is almost fully human except shimmering. Let's see, ah yes, Cole and Phoebe arenít married yet, and he isnít the Source. It's set around mid-fourth season. I have periodically place notes in here to remind you of important things._

Piper was already downstairs cooking. She had the coffee ready and waiting. Being bored and left with no one to talk to, her mind began to wonder. She  
wondered if Prue thought about them anymore. She was still worried because, Phoebe was getting sort of depressed. She spends a lot of time in Prue's room,  
and she has been harsh to Paige lately. She hoped it would pass.   
"I'm glad Paige is at work, it'll give Phoebe and I a chance to talk," Piper thought to herself.   
  
Phoebe was back in her room, getting dressed. She was putting her make-up on when she saw Prue standing behind her. She turned around and she was still   
there.  
"Prue ? "She asked.  
"Phoebe, you can see me?"  
"Yes, "she jumped up and embraced her sister.  
"I thought I saw you this morning too."  
"You did. "Prue replied. "I have been keeping watch over Piper and you."  
"Prue come one, "Phoebe said like when she was little.   
Phoebe dragged Prue down the stairs to the kitchen. Piper was sipping coffee reading the paper.   
"Piper." Phoebe said in a low tone. "Look"  
"Phoebe if you're..." Piper stopped in mid-sentence.   
"Prue !" She cried, she embarrassed both of her sisters.  
"Is it really you ?" Piper asked.  
"Yes, in spirit, but only flesh and blood can see me."   
"So does that mean Paige can see you? Leo can't ?" Phoebe questioned.  
"Leo knows, he arranged this. I choose this over being a white lighter. Paige can see me as well. After all she is flesh and blood."   
They all just stood there staring at each other. They talked for awhile about things. None of them realized how late it was. Until Paige walked in.   
"Piper, Phoebe? Anybody home ?" She called.  
"In here ," called Piper. "We want you to meet some one."   
Paige walked into the living room, and stopped.  
"Is that. But wait.... Umm..."she stumbled over her words.   
Prue stood up.   
"Paige, so nice to be seen by you. "Prue said.  
"Prue ? " She asked in shock.  
"Yes, Paige. I have been watching over Piper and Phoebe. And then all of a sudden Phoebe can see me. Now all of you can. "Prue explained.   
Phoebe was still sitting down, looking at Prue. She wondered if she was dreaming. If she was imagining such things. She knew she wasn't, but how could there   
be four Charmed Ones.   
"Umm ...I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. "Phoebe lied. She had lied to her sisters before, but this time was different. It was for a good reason.  
She walked into the bathroom.  
"Leo.. Leo.. "She whispered"  
There was no response.  
"Leo get your lazy white lighter rear down here. "Phoebe called a bit louder this time.  
Leo orbed in, with a worried look on his face.  
"Phoebe, what is it ? "Leo asked.  
"Prue, and four...."She couldn't even finish her sentence.   
"I know, that's what I'm trying to fix. They don't know why you can see her. Your not supposed to. There can only be three Charmed Ones. The prophecy is   
untrue now. You, Piper, and Paige have to find a way to Prue back. "He explained.   
"Leo, we just got her back. We're not going to loose her again."   
"Phoebe, you're being selfish. Just so you and Piper can have Prue back, you're going to make Paige pay the consequences?"  
"What are the consequences?"  
"Either you send Prue back or you must get rid of Paige."   
"Leo, this isn't fair. They are both our sisters." Phoebe cried.  
"The rules were broken, now consequences must be paid." Leo preached.   
"But for once, we didn't break them !" Phoebe said, staring hard at Leo.   
"Listen I know this is hard, but rules are rules. Wait...you didn't'' summon Prue's spirit?"   
"Not likely." Phoebe said as she went on to explain what had happened that morning and so on.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to see Prue again until 2004. Its too soon now. Maybe..."Leo trailed off.   
He had heard the familiar call of 'Them'.  
"Phoebe I must go. Look in the book and see about sending Prue back where she belongs."  
Before Phoebe could dispute it, he orbed out.

She walked out of the bathroom, and went back downstairs, where her sisters were getting acquainted again. She grabbed a camera off the shelf and quickly  
took a group picture. Secretively of course.  
"Prue, your room is still as you left it. Why don't you, I don't know, change, bathe, or something." Phoebe suggested.   
"Good idea, Pheebs." Prue said while walking up the stairs.  
Phoebe grabbed Paige and Piper and pushed them into the kitchen.   
"Okay, big problem! There can't be four Charmed Ones. And they don't know why we can see Prue. We weren't supposed to, and either Paige has to suffer or   
we send Prue back." Phoebe stopped finally. Looking from sister to sister.   
"Phoebe," Piper said breaking the silence. "How did you figure this all out?"   
"Well, I called Leo. He said to look in the book."  
"What are we waiting for?" Paige said walking out of the kitchen, making her way to the attic.   
  
Prue stumbled around her room. Remembering so many things. She laughed when she thought of Phoebe and Piper, gluttony and lust. Hmm... speaking of lust.   
Where's Cole I wonder? Oh well...Prue thought as she put on some different clothing.


	2. Confusion

Paige wouldn't dare say anything. She knew how precious Prue was/is to her sisters. She secretly thought "this could be my way out. If I strip my own powers, then things will be as they were.  
Well, sort of."  
The sisters reached the attic. A comforting sight, the book on the podium.  
Piper sat down in a chair near the book. Phoebe and Paige took out the notepad from underneath the book, opened it and started searching for spells or  
information. They started with the good and the went to the evil.   
Their search came up empty. Although Paige wrote down the to strip powers for later. They shut the book and all sat in the attic thinking. That's when Prue   
came up the stairs.   
"So, what are we looking for? Demon, warlock ? "Prue asked.  
"Actually, do you remember where that spell to call grams is? I think we should ask her" Piper stated as a light bulb went off in her head. Piper nor Phoebe  
could stand to tell Prue the truth.  
Tell her that she couldn't stay. They had to get rid of her. They loved Prue so much, but they couldn't let Paige suffer for something she didn't have anything to  
do with.  
"No, but why do you need grams ? "Prue questioned.  
"No reason, bad idea Piper." Phoebe butted in.   
  
That night while Piper and Paige took Prue to the club, Phoebe ventured to the attic. She hadn't thought of calling Grams before. That was defiantly the thing to   
do. As she approached the book, she drew out matches. She stopped at the trunk where they keep their supplies. She drew out a candle. She set it on the small   
table and went to the book.   
She copied the spell and proceeded to the table.  
"Hear these words; hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."  
Grams appeared in a blue orb.  
"What is it my darling?" She asked kindly.  
"Prue, we can see her. Piper and I don't know what to do!" Phoebe explained.  
"I know dear, there can't be four Charmed Ones, we all know."   
"Grams, what do we do?" Phoebe asked again.  
"Phoebe my baby. You know in your heart what you must do. That is the only answer. I love you and Piper, Prue, and Paige. Together you will become the  
Charmed Ones once again. I love you Phoebe, Blessed be." And with those words, Grams faded out.  
Phoebe knew it was Prue's destiny to die, but was it their destiny to send her back to her deathly state?  
It was too much for Phoebe to think about alone at home. So she blew out the candle and went to her room. She changed clothes, threw up her hair, and  
freshened up her make-up. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Cole shimmered in.  
"Phoebe!" He shouted to stop her.  
She turned around startled.  
"Cole!" She shut the door and ran into his arms. "So much has happened! Prue is back! I talked to Grams and I missed you so much!" She said letting go of  
the hug.  
"I know, I missed you t...Wait Prue is back from the dead?"   
"Not exactly. See se has been watching over Piper and I for the past year or so. And only we can see her. And here's the kicker, we either send Prue back or   
let Paige suffer the consequences. "Phoebe explained for the fourth time today.   
"It s okay, you'll figure it out." Cole comforted.  
"Cole, its not okay. Prue is back, but one of my sisters has to die, again."


	3. Sanity

Paige, Piper, and Prue were sitting on their familiar couch at P3. They were chatting away when one of the waitresses asked if they wanted anything.  
"I want a Shirley Temple" Paige said.  
"Spring water for me, Prue what about you?"  
Piper asked.  
"A strawberry wine cooler ," Prue responded.  
"Is that is?" The waitress asked obviously confused.  
"A Shirley and a spring?"  
"And a wine cooler" Piper added.  
The waitress nodded and left.  
"Piper, that chick probably thinks you're nuts now." Paige said.   
"Why?" She asked.   
"Oh I don't know talk to air? We're the only ones that can see Prue remember?"   
"Oh my gosh! I pulled a Phoebe!" Piper said.  
"Yeah well, you can just blame it on Paige. "Prue said jokingly.   
"Hey! .... Blame it on stress. Or you could always just tell her that your sisters are the charmed ones the most powerful witches, and that you dead sister is who  
you were talking too. "Paige suggested with a smirk.  
"Hmmm funny Paige. Has anyone seen Phoebe walk in?" Piper asked.   
"Oh, speaking of Phoebe.... What about her and Cole? "Prue asked nosily.   
"Prue, you've been watching for a year, didn't you see ?"Piper asked.   
"Well, I can't see everything."  
"Oh well, they are engaged, but Phoebe was holding off to get married until you could be here. "Piper said.  
"Well then I guess its a good thing I am here. "Prue stated. Happy to know Phoebes still thought about her.  
"Cole gave her Grams' ring, which by the way had a curse on it! But the only demonic power he has now is..."Before Piper could finish, Phoebe and Cole  
shimmered in.  
"Hello my beautiful sisters, all three of you," Phoebe said with a smile.   
"Prue, I believe you remember Cole."  
"You mean he hasn't left by now? Or at least been unfaithful?"((now remember Cole can neither hear nor see Prue))  
Phoebe could feel the anger building up.  
"Prue even when you're dead. You can't lay off? Cole and I are getting married," she said waving the ring. "And to think I put off my wedding to wait so all  
my sisters could be there!" Phoebe screamed.  
She turned on her heel and walked out. She stood outside trying to compose herself, keeping her anger from exploding.   
Cole stood very confused.   
"Piper, Paige, some one tell me she isn't insane!" Cole pleaded.  
"Actually she's not. Prue is next to me. But only flesh and blood can see her." Paige informed him.  
"Oh yeah right. So what did she say to make Phoebe so pissed?"   
"Hmmm....I know I know, pick me.. "Prue replied.  
Paige and Piper glared at Prue. She was still the same old Prue. Hating every man but Leo either of her sisters had dated, especially Cole.   
"Okay now what?" He asked.  
"She was merely talking how she used to about and she was very blunt with her feelings." Piper stated, choosing her words wisely.   
"What else is new? I'm just going to go check on Phoebe." Cole stated as he walked away and out of the club.  
Prue ! "Piper shouted." I can not believe you! After a year, you still hate him! Let it go for Gods sake! I  
"Piper did you forget he is a demon! One which by the way tried to kill us on several occasions! "Prue was getting heated, and Piper knew it. Normally, she  
would've backed off, but not this time. Cole is good now, and he makes Phoebe happy.  
"Cole has changed. You are so bull headed that you can't see that. He helped us many times when we couldn't keep it together. When you abandon us." Piper  
said realizing what she had jus said.  
Prue just looked at Piper. She hadn't expected her to be this angry, or this hurt.  
"Piper, do you really think I abandon you ? "Prue asked.   
Piper sighed. Prue wasn't supposed to be seen and she was starting to understand why.   
Prue, you've been dead for a year. We had to teach Paige how to be a witch. While saving innocence and at the same time, grieving for you. I  
"I'm just going to go check on Phoebe." Paige stated. It gave her an excuse to leave the madness.  
"Piper, you now it was my destiny to die."  
"But, you weren't supposed to come back. Phoebe and I got used to Paige and have grown to love her. Not that we don it think about you every day."  
Prue started to cry. She had accepted her destiny. But she hadn't been away long enough for her sisters to completely heal. She now understood why The  
Elders hadn't wanted her to watch over her sisters.


	4. Sisters

Cole had shimmered Paige and Phoebe back to the manor.   
"Phoebe, I don't understand. I thought you and Piper would be so happy to have Prue back." Paige said finally.  
"We are ecstatic to see her. Its just that we have changed, things have changed. And I'm not the baby sister anymore. I have turned my life around and she  
won't see that."  
"To Prue, you will always be the baby sister. And she does see that you have changed and are different now. She just doesn't trust any man. Especially, with  
her baby sister."  
Phoebe leaned forward and hugged Paige. For the first time, Paige felt a connection with her sister.


End file.
